


Even If It's Just Tonight

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Class Secret Santa, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: For class secret Santa - fake dating au with MacSingh.-"Nothing you can say will shock me anymore - short answer.""You're my boyfriend. Surprise!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeratimelord_katniss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeratimelord_katniss/gifts).



"I brought you a coffee Ram. Have I mentioned you look especially good today?" April was smiling too much - she was always smiling but this was her guilty just-one-little-favour-I-promise kind. Ram could already tell it was going to be an exceptionally long morning.

"You have mentioned it. Twice actually, since you got into the office this morning and this is the good kind of coffee, not from the broken machine." Ram raised an eyebrow at her. "Care to explain yourself, MacLean?"

"Long story or short story?" April asked, taking a sneaky sip from his mocha when she thought he wasn't paying attention. (As he ever stopped.)

Ram glanced over at his half-finished article; Quill was infamous for her strict deadlines and he was already behind on the sports section.

"Nothing you can say will shock me anymore - short answer."

"You're my boyfriend. Surprise!"

Ram spluttered for two impressive minutes. (It was only a slight exaggeration on how dramatic the news was.) "Sorry what?"

"You want the long story then?" April asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeah, context would be helpful," he replied.

"Remember how I had a slight crush on Cute Charlie from graphics?"

Did he remember? Ram had been sick of hearing about how much April liked 'Cute' Charlie. (Ram didn't see the appeal in someone who wore exclusively button-down shirts and boat shoes. It was a casual dress code and he looked overly-preppy.) Her crushes weren't frequent but apparently April liked talking about them. A lot. (He wished she'd talk about him with the same beautiful spark in her eyes.)

"I remember a lot angsty Adele songs when he got a boyfriend." (Thank God for Matteusz Andrzejewski.) "Tell me you aren't doing anything crazy MacLean."

"Define crazy?" April had another sheepish grin on her face. "We were talking about the Christmas party this party this Friday and of course he's going with Matteusz, whatever, so I made a joke about how I was going to go with my imaginary boyfriend. But he doesn't get sarcasm and I panicked and said I was going with you." April bit her lip. "Surprise?"

Ram wasn't sure how to react to any of what she said. He thought (hoped) she was over Charlie - she'd even helped him with finding Matteusz a Valentines Day gift and that was months ago. It was probably all the cheesy Christmas movies playing. (White people, a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Tanya whispered.) However, it seemed like she was just as head-over-heels for him as she was last year. (Ram couldn't even be mad it was a year: he'd liked April for so much longer than that. If liked was the right word. It was in past tense after all.)

"Why does your imaginary boyfriend have to be me?" Ram asked. He couldn't pretend that what he wanted so badly was real, even if it was just a day. "Are you actively trying to fuel office rumours? Quill will have a field day."

"You are the only guy I know who's willing to go along with all my crazy schemes Ram. And I can think of no better fake boyfriend."

Ram didn't want to be her fake boyfriend. He didn't want to be stuck playing pretend.

They had started off as deskmates two years ago and eventually ended up as real friends. (That was on April, always the social butterfly.) Ram wasn't sure how long he had liked April for but he knew when he realised how deep in he was: the night under the stars on her birthday, eating pizza at midnight and laughing. She looked stunning when laughing. (He wanted to make her laugh and smile and twinkle.)

"No."

In a second, her expression fell and she put down her own mug. "I know it's dumb but I thought you would have my back Ram. Please?"

Ram stared down at his keyboard. There was no way he could stand his ground if she broke out the big, sad puppy eyes on him. April had really blue eyes...

"Ram?" She must have been talking when he was tuned out.

"Sorry. But I'm not going to the Christmas party because I don't celebrate Christmas. And because I don't drink either and trust me, watching our boss and her wife snog isn't fun sobre. So, sorry to let you down but I'm not going. Find a different fake boyfriend or maybe even a real one if you're lucky. But it won't be me."

They fell into one of the rare moments of silence. Ram typed out his final paragraph aggressively and then emailed it to Quill. Still silence.

"Look-" she started.

"I shouldn't have been ranty. I can be-"

"Twat-ish?" April finished. "I wouldn't use that word."

"You just did." She cracked a smile which made Ram weak. "Why do you keep us into these situations?"

"Us?" April repeated, with a hint of hopefulness. "So, you'll be my fake boyfriend?"

Ram sighed. "Why not. But I get to steal Rapunzel."

"Get your own puppy." April bumped shoulders with him in a familiar gesture. "Thanks Ram. I owe you."

"Anything you say darling."

This time April was the one who spluttered on her coffee. "Don't."

"But I'm your boyfriend," he teased (God did Ram wish it was true).

"Doesn't that mean you _looovveee_ me?"

April burst into giggles and Ram listened to her beautiful laugh, knowing exactly why he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel was a tiny corgi with big eyes and a bad habit of chewing Ram's shoes (never April's). Ram scratched her belly as April got ready in her bedroom, singing to herself softly. It felt weirdly domesticated, Ram had hung out at her house countless times but never like this. Rapunzel chewed on his shoe laces and gave him a sideways look.

"I know girl," he replied, scratching her. "One day."

Rapunzel didn't look very impressed.

"It's not as easy as it seems Zellie."

"What isn't?" April asked, poking her head around the door. Her hair was curled and one of her eyes was lined in black.

"Waiting for you," Ram answered, which was partially true at least.

"I'm nearly done," she protested.

"Whatever darling."

April disappeared into her bedroom laughing.

Rapunzel tilted her little head.

"Don't give me that look."

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, April stepped into the living room and did a little spin. She had changed from her usual work wear of skinny jeans and a 'GRL PWR' t-shirt to a dark red dress with tinsel tied around her waist like a belt. It was both gorgeous and dorky and Ram was trying hard not to stare at her for too long

Rapunzel scurried forward and jumped up at her.

"You like it Zellie?" April asked, in a cutesy voice that she reserved for her puppy.

"You look... fantastic. Like, really beautiful."

April brushed her hair behind her ear. "We don't have to start pretending yet," she said.

"I'm not. Honestly, everyone will be looking at you tonight."

She flustered. "Yeah right. We should go, look at the time."

"Right, because that's my fault."

April scratched Rapunzel on the head and grabbed her coat. "Hurry up darling."

Rapunzel tilted her head to the side and wagged her tail excitedly.

"I wish."

 

* * *

 

Ram hadn't actually gone to one of their office parties before. Mostly because he didn't really celebrate Christmas (minus the Christmas specials on tv and the sales). April was always trying to make him come to the parties that Quill threw but Ram never showed up until now.

April was also clinging to his hand with an iron grip, so it wasn't the only first. (Was there anything better feeling?) 

Quill strolled over and (never to be called Andrea to her face) smirked at them. "I see that Care Bear finally got a boyfriend. I think we need to check the office betting pool."

"The office what?" April echoed, scrunching her face up in confusion. "Is this a joke?"

"Depends if I've won or not." Quill tipped her glass of (what Ram assumed was) red wine at them. (Knowing their boss... it could be the blood of a virgin or something too.) "Happy holidays."

They shared a silent conversation in about three seconds of eye contact. Ram pulled her by the hand.

"You and your crazy ideas."

"You forget something." She kissed his cheek quickly - which short circuited his like a fuse. "The _darling_."

"Everyone's looking at us," he whispered. 

"Yeah, we work for a media company. This was a bad idea."

"Your bad idea," Ram reminded her, smiling. "Can we go talk to Tanya now?" He scanned the room for the stylish braids of his best friend and the resident snarky IT consultant.

"Nope." April said, nudgig him so he was facing the corner where Tanya was kissing one of the other interns, Amira. They looked really happy. (They were already matching with Tanya's denim overalls and Amira's patterned blue hijab.) 

"Not so bad for a girl who wore a shirt that said 'useless lesbian' yesterday."

"Isn't mistletoe kinda cliche?" Ram asked.

April had the hopeless romantic look in her eyes. "I think it's sweet."

"You would."

She bumped their arms together. "Meaning?"

"Nothing April, my love."

She laughed. "I've been upgraded."

"Do you prefer 'darling'?" he joked.

"Actually, yes I do." April squeezed his hand. "Want to dance babe?"

"No, no." Ram pulled an exaggerated face. "Let's stick to darling."

"Honey?"

"Don't push it MacLean. I thought we were dancing."

 

* * *

 

An hour into the party and Ram was feeling a lot less uncomfortable. Pretending with April felt less like lying and more like an excuse to be close to her.

(He was pretty sure some money changed hands between Quill and Dorothea but he opted to ignore it.)

April disappeared to 'fix' her hair after a particularly ambitious dip on the dance floor, so Ram made his way over to the snack table.

"Sorry," he said, bumping into someone.

"Do not worry."

Ram recognised his accent. "Oh, hey Matteusz. No Charlie?"

"He's somewhere. It's easy to lose him; my boyfriend is so very short."

"Aren't we all short to you?" Ram asked.

"Yeah. No fault of my own." Matteusz smiled (he and April were nicknamed 'Team Optimist'). "When did you and April become a thing?"

Ram bit his lip. They hadn't come up with a history or a story. "It's all kind of sudden. Didn't Charlie mention it?"

"No. He didn't mention aything about you two." Matteusz shrugged. "Lots of new couples tonight."

"Yeah, Tan and Amira look really happy ect. Are you sure Charlie didn't know? At all." Ram was certain he would have mentioned it - he and Matteusz were the kind of couple who told each other everything. 

"You can ask him," Matteusz suggested. "Hello kochanie."

"Hey." Charlie leant against him.

"This is kinda weird but did you know about me and April?" he asked hurriedly.

"Not before today. But you two make a really cute couple in all the senses of the word and - where are you going?"

Ram had spotted April through the crowd and hurried towards her. Charlie probably thought he was weird now but he didn't care. He ran straight into her.

"Careful Ram," she said. "What's up?"

"Come with me." He didn't give her a chance to answer as he led April away from the on-going party to their office.

April sat down in her offie chair. "Explain?"

Ram took a deep breath. "Why did you lie to me?"

She was still confused (or still acting confused). "Ram, what are you on about? Can we just go back to hang out with our friends?"

"No," he replied bluntly. "I spoke to Charlie. Why did you lie about needing me?"

"I didn't lie about needing you. I would never lie about needing you because I always need you." April reached for her hand but Ram pulled away stubbornly. "I just wanted you to come tonight. It was the best excuse I could think of."

"Why does it matter so much to you that I come? It's just a party."

"It's my last one. My last time ever here. I got the orchestra job." April sighed and curled herself up. "I'm surprised you didn't notice my desk is empty now."

All her photos and mugs and the tinsel she insisted on wrapping around her computer were gone.

"You didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to worry you." April reached out and Ram took her hand this time. "And I was trying to enjoy seeing you everyday whils I still got to."

"We live fifteen minutes away from each other. We can keep seeing each every day," Ram promised. "I'm not giving you up."

"That's a big commitment. For a friend."

"It's a big excuse. For a friend," he countered. "If I knew how much this mattered to you, I'd come anyway."

April leant on his shoulder. "My new desk mate won't be as funny as you."

"They better not be."

She laughed a little bit and then sighed. "I hope your new desk mate isn't better than me."

"Impossible."

"Good answer Ram."

"April, do you know why I agreed?"

  
She shook her head; the action made her hair tickle his neck. "Because I'm your friend?"

"I wanted us to be real. Even if it's just tonight. April, I think you're the one. Actually, properly, completely the one."

Silence.

"It's not because you're wearing a short skirt or because you're going. It's because you're beautiful lugh makes my day and you love Christmas and you smell so good. Say something."

April stood up and his heart dropped.

  
"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, of course," he reassured her. "I wouldn't lie."

"What about Rachel?"

"What about Charlie?"

"I don't like them," they said together. "I like you. You like me?"

They laughed and then smiled at each other.

"We're so dumb," April said, laughing. "I can't believe this is our first date."

"Is it?" Ram asked. "Because we disappeared into a dark office for twenty minutes."

"Good point." April cringed. "Lets go back to the party."

"To be fair, with Quill and Dorothea there, this won't be the most scandalous thing to happen."

They managed to sneak back in without raising any suspicion (minus Tanya who rose her eyebrows at them).

"Mistletoe," she said, holding onto his jacket. "May I?"

As if Ram would ever refuse. He ignored the almost-certainty of gossip. It didn't matter when April was leaning up (or was he leaning down, he couldn't focus).

They pulled away, touching foreheads gently.

Ram looked up, "April, the mistletoe is in the other corner."

"Are you complaining Ram?" She grinned - nothing but trouble in her eyes. "Because we can move under the mistletoe if you want."

"Lead the way MacLean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try and find the DGHDA reference. 
> 
> Amira is a character from 'the stone house' one of the spin off novels. Plus she clearly likes Tanya (aw). 
> 
> Hope you liked this! Please leave a comment for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> (Part 2 is nearly done but I wanted to get this part published before I went to bed.)
> 
> Also I had so much fun organising and taking part in secret Santa! So if you are taking part and read this, thanks! 
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
